peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon and Jeanette Tell Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children About That Kovu Gets Kidnapped By The Toon Patrol
Meanwhile, Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Bianca, Cleo, Pluto, Figaro, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Young Kovu, Baby Tweety Bird, My Melody, Pipsqueak, Lemmy, Iggy, Young Kiara, Sweetie Bird, Tod, Berry, Simon, and Jeanette and Angel are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Stitch had strawberry ice cream. Lilo had blue moon. Chip had mint chocolate chip. Dale had cookie dough. Bianca had black raspberry. Cleo had mango. Pluto had cheese cookies. Figaro had chocolate. Skippy had vanilla topped with jellybeans. Babs Seed had double chocolate. Diamond Tiara had orange sherbet. Silver Spoon had lemon sherbet. Kovu had blueberry cheesecake. Tweety had cotton candy. My Melody had raspberry sherbet. Pipsqueak had red velvet. Lemmy had peanut butter on top of chocolate. Iggy had rainbow sherbet. Kiara had vanilla. Sweetie had bubblegum. Tod had lime sherbet. Berry had blue raspberry. Simon had blue raspberry, and Jeanette had cherry nirvana. "Hey, Jeanette." Stitch said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you and Simon how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Jeanette smiled. "Me too!" added Brick. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Skippy added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Tweety's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Tweety gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Tweety explained, "We better get back to the Experiment Encampment, before Gantu does!" "And let's fix Angel her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Silver Spoon added. But they didn't noticed that Smart Guy, Stupid, Psycho, Greasy, and Wheezy are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Experiment Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Angel's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Diamond Tiara added to herself. Kiara uses her paws to get Angel's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" My Melody asked to Simon and Jeanette, as Simon and Jeanette nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Angel's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Kiara said. As Babs Seed took out the pot, suddenly Diamond Tiara gasped in shocked. "No, Babs Seed! IT'S HOT!!" Diamond Tiara begged. But it was to late, Babs Seed started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HOOVES ARE BURNING!!!!" She throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Kovu explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Stitch chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Angel called. "What's that noise?" asked Simon. "We'd better go outside and see it does." Jeanette explained as she and Simon run outside, suddenly, she noticed they Kovu's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" They gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Angel said. "Great!" Chip and Dale exclaimed. Angel smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick!" called a boy's voice. "It's the emergency!" A girl's voice panicked, it was Simon and Jeanette who were calling them for help. "Guys? Stitch? Lilo?" Angel asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Simon and Jeanette. "What's wrong, Jeanette?" Lilo asked. "What is it, Simon?" Stitch asked. "Someone left this note." responded Simon. "Look!" Jeanette said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Stitch. "Kovu was kidnapped!" Bianca gasped. "Where's Kovu?" "It's those five again!" Simon told the gang. "They have captured poor Kovu! It was awful!" Jeanette explained. "Who did it to Kovu?" Stitch asked. "Was it... Br'er Bear?" Dale asked. "No." Jeanette added. "No-No-Nanette?" Chip asked. "No." said Simon. "The Hunchback?" Babs Seed asked. "No!" Simon says. "Worse than..." Jeanette explains as she took out the wanted poster of Smart Guy, Stupid, Psycho, Wheezy, and Greasy in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE TOON PATROL: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Diamond Tiara gasped in fear, "The Toon Patrol captured Kovu!" "We've gotta save him!" Jeanette said. "And fast!" Simon added. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Angel was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leaving right now." Diamond Tiara said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Silver Spoon added. "Gee, Kovu sounds like he's getting cold." Angel said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories